


L’amore che sboccia tra fuoco e fulmini

by tailorstales_11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Era tutto confuso, tutto così indefinito che Tyson si era a malapena mosso. Aveva percepito solo l’odore del sangue, quella puzza acre e stordente a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato. Neanche dopo cento missioni, neanche dopo mille assassini. L’odore del sangue, la sua macchia scura che vira dal rosso al nero della dannazione è un qualcosa che permea l’anima, come una sorta di seconda pelle. E dal quale più non si sfugge.Non esiste la possibilità di una muta, di lasciar scivolare via un passato del genere come se fosse sabbia trasportata dal vento. Non c’è redenzione per chi si è macchiato innumerevoli volte di un crimine che va contro la natura stessa.[...]
Relationships: Tyson/Garrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	L’amore che sboccia tra fuoco e fulmini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whiskerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskerin/gifts).



> Posto qui la mia prima commissione e ringrazio ancora una volta quell'angelo di @whiskerinn che è stata gentilissima e mi ha permesso di scrivere sui suoi oc (di cui mi sono già affezionata tanto perché sono meravigliosi <3)  
> Preciso alcune cose prima di iniziare: la fic è ambientata in un futuro post-apocalittico in cui gli umani stanno cercando di sterminare la razza dei Donner, degli esseri che a seguito di una mutazione genetica sono in grado di generare fulmini. Tyson, un non-mutante, viene inviato come spia in un'organizzazione di ribelli Donner dove incontra Garrett, un ragazzo con cui inizierà a stringere un certo rapporto di amore/odio.  
> Bene detto questo, ancora grazie mille per aver richiesto la commissione, mi hai resa felicissima <3  
> E buona lettura <3

**T** yson impiegò parecchio tempo a recuperare i sensi dopo quella caduta, dopo quel miracoloso salto nel vuoto che aveva condotto entrambi ad una momentanea salvezza. Se qualcuno gli avesse proposto di scommettere su quel disperato tentativo dettato dall’impossibilità di disporre di un’alternativa, Tyson avrebbe sicuramente rifiutato guardando il proponente come se fosse pazzo, o avventato, o entrambi. Eppure, una volta ripresosi, dovette ricredersi ed accettare che la situazione si sarebbe potuta rivelare più catastrofica di quanto non fosse in realtà.

Riuscì a mettersi a sedere con il corpo che strillava ad ogni minimo movimento e la testa che gli doleva per quel brusco atterraggio. Non smetteva di vorticare, di trasformare quella stanza in una trottola alla ricerca di un appiglio per aggrapparsi agli attimi precedenti e a tutto ciò che si era appena svolto nel tentativo di ricostruire un puzzle a cui mancavano dei pezzi.

C’erano stati degli istanti che adesso rimbombavano nella sua mente quasi venissero amplificati da megafono. Ma non furono nulla in confronto a quelle tre parole, a quell’insieme di suoni che riuscì a sovrastare tutto ciò in cui erano immersi. Le urla, gli ordini gridati ai propri sottoposti, gli spari. Più che dall’inseguimento mortale, Tyson si ritrovava invece scosso da quella piccola frase, da dei suoni che avevano avuto la forza di sgretolarlo e di ridurre in cenere la sua anima con la stessa potenza impiegata dal mare per erodere le rocce.

_“Mi hai tradito.”_

La sua espressione comparve successivamente, l’immagine che si accese nella sua mente come lo schermo di un apparecchio che non poteva essere spento. Tyson non seppe se fossero quelle tre parole a tenerlo in uno stato di subbuglio o l’insieme dell’espressione ferita di Garrett. Forse più la seconda. Era stato il tono, un tono che non avrebbe mai pensato gli venisse rivolto, uno che non avrebbe mai pensato potesse lasciare quelle due labbra che nascondevano ai più un animo dolce e gentile. Ma in un secondo momento, nel giro di un lampo, Tyson comprese che, in realtà, la pugnalata peggiore si era rilevata essere nello sguardo. Ed era stata più dolorosa di qualsiasi colpo di pistola avesse mai ricevuto nella sua breve ed intensa vita.

La sua mente parve tramare contro di lui e mandare senza accennare a fermarsi l’immagine degli occhi di ossidiana dell’altro, occhi divenuti più neri dell’inchiostro. Un’oscurità senza fine a cui non c’era ritorno.

_“Mi hai tradito.”_

Tyson sussultò a quell’ennesimo tuono, a quelle parole scagliate con la forza di una saetta.

E parve ridestarsi come da un sogno accorgendosi di non essere solo quando il silenzio dei suoi pensieri venne rotto da un rantolo spezzato proveniente da qualche passo dietro la sua figura.

Tyson si voltò giusto in tempo per osservare la sofferente manovra che Garrett tentò pur di voltarsi, di stendersi sulla schiena così da premere la mano sul fianco in quell’esatto punto in cui era stato sparato.

La scena si dispiegò nella sua mente in un lampo. Stavano svoltando un corridoio, quando era accaduto. Stavano svoltando un corridoio, le grida di Garrett che non cessavano di giungere alle sue orecchie in una sfilza di insulti e bestemmie. Poi, il suono della pistola che veniva caricata. Tyson non seppe per quale motivo quel piccolo rumore, percettibile in quell’istante come un lieve battito d’ali di farfalla, fu tutto ciò che giunse alle sue orecchie in quel trambusto.

Forse fu perché quel colpo doveva essere indirizzato a lui. Forse fu perché il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli aveva detto che sarebbe finita. Che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a svoltare quel corridoio. A vedere la fine di quell’epoca di terrore. La sua mente aveva continuato a mandare quei messaggi a tutto il suo essere rassomigliando in maniera quasi macabra un avviso da medicinale simile a quelli che Tyson aveva beccato ogni tanto in televisione, da piccolo. Veloce, così veloce e rapido da essere impossibile da afferrare e capace di lasciare in preda ad una confusione tale da portare a fissare il vuoto per qualche secondo.

Era così che si era sentito.

Smarrito, senza risposta.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita il suo corpo non aveva reagito e si era come rassegnato al dolce abbraccio della morte. Fino a quando Garrett non si era spinto contro di lui ed erano rovinati entrambi a terra, il suono della pistola ormai scarica che pareva aver fatto cessare l’intera battaglia.

Era tutto confuso, tutto così indefinito che Tyson si era a malapena mosso. Aveva percepito solo l’odore del sangue, quella puzza acre e stordente a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato. Neanche dopo cento missioni, neanche dopo mille assassini. L’odore del sangue, la sua macchia scura che vira dal rosso al nero della dannazione è un qualcosa che permea l’anima, come una sorta di seconda pelle. E dal quale più non si sfugge.

Non esiste la possibilità di una muta, di lasciar scivolare via un passato del genere come se fosse sabbia trasportata dal vento. Non c’è redenzione per chi si è macchiato innumerevoli volte di un crimine che va contro la natura stessa.

Tyson non era riuscito a comprendere perché l’inseguimento si fosse momentaneamente fermato. Sentiva soltanto delle grida giungere lontane quasi che una bomba fosse esplosa accanto al suo orecchio rendendolo momentaneamente sordo. Erano grida di un superiore che ordinava agli incapaci della sua squadra di andare a cercare altri proiettili, di non lasciar scappare le sue prede.

Erano grida che passavano in secondo piano rispetto a quei respiri corti, mozzati di chi faceva fatica anche solo a prendere una boccata d’aria.

Si era interrotto tutto per qualche istante, ma per Tyson si era rivelato tutto necessario per liberarsi da quei carnefici.

Garrett era rotolato accanto a lui e si teneva per il fianco, la mano già tinta del liquido vermiglio quasi fosse stata immersa nella tempera di un tetro quadro ancora da comporre. E lui si era alzato verso la sua figura sofferente, verso quell’ammasso di membra e sangue che si rotolava da una parte all’altra in cerca di un punto dove non facesse male, dove il suo corpo non bruciasse così tanto, innalzando quelle grida in deboli mormorii a malapena percettibili in quel caos. Ma Tyson lì udì tutti, dal primo sino all’ultimo. Sembravano delle suppliche pronunciate in una lingua antica, delle preghiere che invitavano quel male ad andarsene e a permettere al suo corpo di riposare nella pace.

Tyson lo prese in braccio ignorando le deboli proteste dell’altro, proteste che si concretizzarono in un’occhiataccia e una debole scossa che a malapena lo scalfì.

_“Stai fermo o ci ammazzano”_ lo aveva ammonito lui e Garrett, forse perché già allo stremo, aveva cessato di indirizzargli le sue risposte taglienti e i suoi insulti. Gli era parso quasi che si fosse addormentato tra le sue braccia se solo non fosse stato per le improvvise scosse elettriche che non riusciva a controllare. Era come se fosse immerso in incubo, un incubo fatto di sangue e spari e corse per la propria vita che si concludevano nella peggiore delle possibilità.

Tyson fu estraneo al mondo che lo circondava per tutta la durata di quell’inseguimento finale. Non lo scalfirono le grida dei carnefici, né tantomeno i tentativi vani di chi lo rincorreva con l’obbiettivo di spararlo a vista. Il suo istinto di sopravvivenza pareva rinascere, il suo corpo che sembrava conoscere perfettamente il luogo in cui si trovava e anticipare le mosse di chi voleva porre fine alla sua vita.

Tyson continuò a correre e correre come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua esistenza. C’era qualcosa ora, in quella fuga, per cui non poteva mollare. Per cui non poteva fermarsi. Qualcosa di differente dal mero e semplice restare in vita di cui ancora non aveva definito con esattezza i tratti ma che parevano condurlo ad un’immagine di una figura da una massa informe di capelli dello stesso colore delle foglie autunnali che aveva visto venir raffigurate nei libri.

Allo svoltare del corridoio successivo Tyson notò una botola.

Era grande abbastanza per poterci passare in due, anche se non aveva la minima idea di dove potesse condurre. Ma vi era soltanto quella fuga o la morte perché in un vicolo cieco nulla avrebbe potuto contro il plotone d’esecuzione che gli era stato mandato dietro.

Accadde di nuovo tutto in un lampo, in un attimo così veloce che Tyson non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di battere le ciglia.

Avvicinarsi in scivolata verso quella botola non era stata la migliore delle idee, ma gli aveva sicuramente permesso di guadagnare qualche secondo prezioso che gli permise di aprirla. Poi fu un salto nel vuoto, e Tyson non sentì più nulla.

Né il rumore degli spari, né le grida di cui non distinse la provenienza. Era Garrett ad urlare o anche la sua voce si confondeva in quella musica strozzata di lamenti che cessarono soltanto una volta urtato il suolo?

Caddero in un groviglio di tonfi e proteste, i loro corpi indolenziti da quel salto nel vuoto che aveva permesso loro di salvarsi. Tyson rimase in attesa, le sue membra pronte a scattare anche al primo rumore sospetto. Fu come se tutto attorno a lui si fosse congelato, pronto a ripartire alla velocità di un treno non appena le figure dei loro inseguitori si sarebbero palesate attraverso l’esatto punto in cui loro erano finiti. Ma tutto tacque, tutto rimase immobile, le membra di Tyson ancora tese come corde.

Non lo sfiorò nemmeno il movimento di Garrett, il suo rotolare verso la parete alla ricerca di un appoggio contornato dai suoi lamenti, dalle sue imprecazioni. La sua mente era altrove, rivolta verso il rumore di una corsa, o di certi ordini gridati verso le file dei proprio subordinati.

Niente.

Non vi fu nulla.

Che avessero deciso di ritirarsi, forse consapevoli che non ne sarebbe valsa la pena? Che sarebbero morti prima che loro potessero uscire da quel bunker?

Quel pensiero lo colpì in pieno volto al pari di uno schiaffo.

Non c’erano vie di uscita nel buco in cui erano precipitati. Soltanto quella botola dal quale erano passati, impossibile da raggiungere perché troppo in alto.

Avrebbero dovuto attendere l’arrivo della squadra di soccorso e arrangiarsi, ciò che Tyson sapeva ormai fare con la diligenza di un perfetto soldato.

Quando si voltò verso l’altro alla ricerca del suo sguardo per comunicargli la notizia, comprese che la permanenza in quel bunker non sarebbe stata pacifica.

Vi lesse tradimento, nei suoi occhi, il dolore di una fiducia spezzata da una semplice chiacchiera.

Tyson fece per muoversi nella sua direzione ma Garrett non glielo permise, riversando le imprecazioni sulla sua figura immobile e stanca.

-Come cazzo faccio a fidarmi di te?!- l’urlo di Garry si propagò con tale forza che Tyson fu certo che fosse sull’orlo del collasso. Sotto quella bianca luce spettrale sembrava un demone pronto ad azzannarlo con tutta la forza che gli era rimasta. Era schifato, quasi che in realtà il demone non fosse nientemeno che colui che aveva di fronte a sé e che cercava di raggiungerlo. Ma erano parole vuote, che non lo scalfivano. Erano gesti che non possederono nessun potere se non quello di allontanare Garrett da lui, di farlo chiudere a riccio senza alcuna possibilità di avvicinarsi.

-Devo toglierti il proiettile- Tyson aveva la voce stanca di chi era scampato per un pelo alla morte. Ancora. Per l’ennesima volta l’aveva affrontata e ne era uscito illeso nonostante stavolta fosse venuta a cercare lui.

Un improvviso senso di colpa cominciò a propagarsi lungo il suo petto alla vista di quella ferita, gli occhi puntati sulla mano ormai sporca di Garrett.

-Così mi lasci morire dissanguato?

Erano energie che Garrett stava buttando via inutilmente, forze necessarie che stava sprecando per un qualcosa che non avrebbero risolto nel giro di cinque minuti di chiacchierata.

-Potresti urlarmi contro più tardi, quando saremo al sicuro?- lo rimbeccò Tyson e Garrett per poco non esplose. Fu un colpo di tosse al bloccarlo sul nascere, all’impedirgli di andare contro la sua persona scagliandosi sopra come un berserker.

E fu quel colpo di tosse al permettere a Tyson di avvicinarsi, di strappargli via gli indumenti dal busto e di iniziare a medicare la ferita con il nulla che era riuscito a salvare.

Era complicato, più complicato di quanto si fosse aspettato. Con Garrett che lo fissava torvo e pronto ad incenerirlo ad ognuno di quei movimenti che considerava come passi falsi, Tyson sentì su dio una pressione tale da schiacciarlo.

Aveva paura.

Fu un sentimento nuovo che incatenò la sua anima, un’emozione tale da fargli tremare le mani e farlo rischiare più e più volte di sbagliare. Ma non era terrore di morire, il terrore di farsi uccidere dall’unica persona che considerava come una famiglia. Era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non l'aveva mai sfiorato in passato perché non aveva mai avuto nessuno di tale importanza accanto.

Era più la paura che Garrett morisse per un suo errore, per una sua mancanza. E non poteva permetterselo. Non quando poteva ancora fare qualcosa, non quando il suo campo d'azione non si sarebbe limitato solo allo stare dall'altra parte del bunker per non incappare nella sua ira.

Poteva ancora agire. La sopravvivenza di Garrett, la continuazione della sua esistenza valeva di più di qualsiasi cosa. Anche se avrebbe finito per odiarlo, anche se avrebbe finito per tentare di ucciderlo.

Non che ne sarebbe stato in grado, in realtà. Fu quel pensiero a dargli la spinta, quella provocazione che in situazioni normali gli avrebbe rivolto per gustarsi minuto per minuto la sua reazione da testa calda. Fu quel pensiero a ristabilire l’equilibrio della sua mente e a dargli la forza per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

-Se non stai fermo rischio di ammazzarti.

-E non è forse quello che vuoi?!

C’erano ancora troppe energie in quel corpo provato, troppa rabbia che non aveva senso di essere esternata in quel modo. A Tyson bastò un’occhiataccia per rimetterlo al suo posto, per nulla scalfito dalle sue parole. Aveva imparato, durante il corso della sua vita, che le persone dovevano comprendere da sé se dietro un’anima si celavano verità o menzogna. Lui non poteva fare granché per convincerli. Erano più le azioni a dover parlare, le azioni a sopperire alle mancanza di parole che sarebbero state scagliate inutilmente contro un muro di ferro. Per abbatterlo ci volevano armi di pari potenza, non arei di carta straccia. E Tyson ne era consapevole, così come era conscio di trovarsi nel giusto.

Non voleva tradire Garrett.

Non voleva ferirlo.

Non voleva ammazzarlo.

L’intenzione c’era stata, quando era stato inviato come spia dai piani alti dell’esercito per raccogliere informazioni sui _Donner_ e decimarli dall’interno. Ma perfino uno sciocco si sarebbe fermato di fronte alla vista di quella che non era altro se non l’umanità più pura.

Erano come loro.

menzogne erano state infilate nella sua mente, di menzogne era stato pieno il cibo che l’aveva cresciuto e formato in un super soldato dedito allo sterminio dei _Donner_.

Era come loro, erano come lui. E Tyson ne aveva avuto conferma come se si trattasse di una piacevole sorpresa.

Fu il silenzio a far placare Garrett, o forse la stanchezza. Era incredibilmente pallido, gli occhi che faticavano a stare aperti ma che lottavano contro quel bisogno di lasciarsi andare pur di non perdere nulla delle sue azioni e dei suoi movimenti, seguendo con diligenza niente le sue dita che scivolavano esperte sull’addome ad estrarre con attrezzi rudimentali quel proiettile, a pulire e fasciare la ferita con quel poco che possedevano. Tyson aveva perduto il suo zaino durante l’inseguimento, e con esso erano andate perdute tutte le medicine e gli oggetti necessari alla sopravvivenza. Ma l’esperienza, insieme ad un briciolo di buon senso, gli avevano insegnato a tenere con sé qualcosa, a non lasciare mai l’indispensabile in un solo luogo e a fare proprio qualsiasi oggetto gli capitasse tra le mani.

Fu un procedimento che si svolse meccanico nella sua mente, le mani ormai abituate a simili operazioni che avevano scandito la sua vita così come un orologio scandiva lo scorrere del tempo. C’era la morte a sostituire i minuti, le ferite che si sovrapponevano ai secondi e le ore che rappresentavano soltanto un’estensione di questi durante i quali a volte riceveva il lusso di respirare.

Quando terminò la medicazione, la stanchezza si abbatté sulle sue spalle come un macigno. Tyson avrebbe voluto soltanto stendersi e chiudere gli occhi fino all’arrivo della squadra di soccorso. Il non fare niente era esattamente l’opzione migliore perché di sfondare il bunker dall’interno non c’era alcuna possibilità. Non ce l’avrebbero fatta a mani nude. E aveva terminato le granate. Avrebbero potuto usare il potere di Garrett, ma il ragazzo si trovava in bilico, in una situazione troppo grave perché Tyson potesse sfruttarlo nonostante ci fosse in gioco la salvezza di entrambi.

C’erano troppi rischi e tra questi quello legato alla possibilità di non riuscire a sfondare il bunker perché Garrett era troppo debole per usare i fulmini, con la conseguenza di portare ad un peggioramento le sue condizioni già precarie.

Fu con uno spasmo che Garrett si accasciò alla parete, e fu a causa di quello spasmo che Tyson venne riportato alla realtà, la stanchezza improvvisamente passata in secondo piano al sentire il lamento di Garrett che scosse il suo intero corpo. Non fece in tempo a protendersi in direzione dell’altro per attutire quella caduta, non fece in tempo ad allungarsi nella sua direzione per adagiarlo dolcemente contro il muro.

Garrett si accasciò senza più alcuna forza, gli occhi che si chiusero nell’istante in cui il suo corpo cominciò a precipitare. E a tremare. Sembrava una foglia scossa dalla tempesta, un ramoscello sbattuto da una parte all’altra da un vento incontrollabile che nessuno sapeva quando si sarebbe placato mostrando la sua pietà.

Tyson non riuscì a muoversi, sulle prime. Non di fronte a quella vista, non di fronte al volto di Garrett trasfigurato in una digrignante maschera di dolore. Che avesse sbagliato qualcosa, nel suo procedimento? Era impossibile. La ferita era stata pulita, il proiettile estratto senza alcune perdite di sangue superflue. Tutto era filato liscio, tutto si era risolto per il meglio. E il proiettile non era nemmeno di quelli speciali, di quelli che contenevano del veleno.

Tyson, finalmente, riuscì a muoversi. A carponi raggiunse l’altro, che lo spinse via con un fulmine che si abbatté sul muro dietro di due, mancando totalmente la mira.

-Garry- provò a chiamarlo lui, ma quello per tutta risposta scagliò su di lui un’altra saetta. E un’altra, seguita da un’altra ancora. Fu incredibile la quantità di energia che Garrett sprecò in quei minuti preziosi, la vita che stava buttando via quasi non avesse più alcun valore.

Per Tyson fu inutile anche solo tentare di avvicinarsi. Era impossibile con un campo elettrico del genere. La sua parte razionale lo invitava a non provarci nemmeno, a non avvicinarsi a lui perché il rischio di ritrovarsi in due in condizioni precarie era un qualcosa che non potevano affrontare. Uno dei due sarebbe morto prima che i soccorsi potessero giungere, o peggio, la sorte sarebbe toccata ad entrambi.

Ma il resto del suo corpo si mosse da solo, la sua anima che lottava contro l’istinto che gli gridava di stare fuori dal pericolo. Non fece nulla per fermarlo, per bloccare il suo stesso corpo da un’azione così stupida che non gli apparteneva. Sarebbe stata molto da Garrett più che da lui e, in situazioni più favorevoli, non seppe stabilire se quel paragone l’avrebbe fatto sorridere o rabbrividire perché l’influenza dell’altro stava diventando forse eccessiva.

Tyson riuscì ad avvicinarsi per miracolo, schivando i fulmini e i lampi. Fu quasi come se, in realtà, Garrett non lo stesse mirando affatto. Dovette notarlo, e dargli quel merito senza però giungere ad una conclusione certa. Che motivi aveva di non puntarlo direttamente? Tyson aveva voluto ucciderlo, l’aveva tradito. C’era ancora il rimbombo di quelle due parole nella sua mente, seguito dal silenzio dato dall’impossibilità negata di potersi spiegare, giustificare, di mostrargli il suo punto di vista. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo, si era detto, quando l’inseguimento era ricominciato. Ma quale dopo? Ci sarebbe mai stato, un dopo? Non era nemmeno certo che sarebbero usciti vivi da quel bunker, che avrebbero avuto la possibilità di parlarne e di risolvere. Sempre se questo fosse stato il volere dell’altro, di allontanarsi pacificamente senza tentare una lotta suicida.

Garrett era sdraiato di lato, la mano premuta sul fianco che Tyson aveva medicato con cura come a fermare del sangue che non stava più sgorgando. Quasi ancora fosse capace di vederlo, quasi ancora lo sentisse scorrere tra le sue dita incrostate di quel liquido. Provò a girarlo, ma Garrett lanciò un grido e l’ennesimo rombo di tuono, seguito da un lampo, riempì quel piccolo spazio.

Per un attimo, il mondo si fece bianco, sprofondando in una luce tale da renderlo cieco per diversi secondi. Ma Tyson non mollò la presa sul corpo dell’altro. Non osò lasciarlo andare, non osò permettere alla sua mano di spostarsi neanche di un solo centimetro, salda nello stringere il braccio teso di Garrett contro quel dolore. Che la febbre fosse già così alta? Che le condizioni fossero più critiche di quanto avesse invece pensato?

Nel momento in cui recuperò la vista, Tyson riuscì a voltarlo di schiena, il viso di Garrett ancora corrucciato in una maschera di sofferenza.

-Garry- provò di nuovo a chiamarlo lui, ma quello non fece altro che boccheggiare in risposta.

Le mani di Garrett si sollevarono nella sua direzione alla ricerca di un appiglio, aggrappandosi a lui soltanto con la forza della disperazione.

Aveva strati e strati di vestiti addosso eppure Tyson riuscì comunque a percepire le sue dita conficcarsi scavare nei suoi abiti fino a bruciarlo in quegli esatti punti in cui le unghie avrebbero disegnato delle mezzaluna sulla pelle di latte. Indossava strati di vestiti ma questi non bastarono ad attutire le scosse che Garrett cominciò ad emanare, tutte briciole di un potere più grande che stava cercando di trattenere per non ferirlo.

Lo notò dal suo viso, dalla piega che la sua espressione aveva preso trasformandosi in una più accorta in cui il dolore la solcava come un fiume tra due terre. Tyson fu combattuto, si trovò in bilico su uno strapiombo su cui non aveva idea come ci fosse finito. Combattuto tra il ritirarsi e lasciare che Garrett sfogasse il suo dolore, che Garrett affogasse in quella sofferenza senza più avere un appiglio a cui sostenersi perché avrebbe rappresentato un rischio che non potevano permettersi di correre. E combattuto invece sul restare, sull’infondergli un briciolo di forze attraverso la sua semplice presenza a scapito della sua incolumità, della sua stessa vita. Una soluzione logica contro un’altra guidata dalle sue emozioni più pure, da un’anima che scalpitava per non muoversi di un solo passo dal punto in cui si trovava. Con Garrett accadeva sempre che quel lato prendesse il sopravvento su quello razionale, e Tyson era certo di aver seppellito la risposta a quel perché in fondo, affinché non la osservasse dritta negli occhi.

C’erano domande che non necessitavano di una soluzione. Domande il cui scoprire il motivo avrebbe soltanto provocato tanti altri problemi che non potevano permettersi di risolvere. Era sempre stato questo il suo credo, la barriera che aveva eretto in un mondo fatto di soli muri prima che Tyson comprese che quei muri, forse, era più corretto abbatterli. Ed era stato Garrett a farlo, ad arrivare nella sua vita e a distruggere quel muro che Tyson aveva eretto in tanti e lunghi anni in cui aveva imparato che nel suo cammino sarebbe sempre stato solo. Che fidarsi avrebbe portato a troppi guai, che lasciare l’ingresso aperto si sarebbe rivelata soltanto una sofferenza.

E così era stato rivelandosi però, al contempo,una grande forza.

Fu Garrett ad interrompere il corso di quei suoi pensieri, la voce strascicata come il passo di chi è conscio di non poter raggiungere la vista della prossima alba.

-Uccidimi.

La richiesta rimbombò nella sala come il ticchettio di un orologio, l’ultimo movimento compiuto dalle lancette prima di spengersi per sempre e prima di lasciare, a prova di quel passaggio, l’eco di quel suono. Fu come se il tempo si fosse davvero interrotto, come se la sua intera esistenza avesse trovato una fine in quell’unica preghiera.

Tyson non riuscì a processare nulla se non quella sola parola. Non si accorse della presa che divenne più salda, più disperata. Non si accorse delle grida strozzate, quasi passate in secondo piano rispetto a quanto invece più lo angosciava. Una parola capace di spezzarlo, di far crollare in mille frammenti la sua anima per poi disperderli nel vento di un destino che non guarda in faccia nessuno.

Garrett gridò ancora.

Fu come condividere una parte di quel dolore, di una sofferenza a cui sarebbe riuscito a porre fine soltanto fuggendo da quel luogo in cui in realtà un’uscita non vi era.

Garrett affondò le mani sulla sua schiena con più forza, aggrappandosi a lui quasi temesse di venir spazzato via dalla tempesta che era la sua febbre.

Non bastarono i vestiti ad attutire le scosse, quegli strati sporchi di terra e polvere e macchiati del sangue di chi non possedeva più un volto nella sua mente. Tyson sentì su di sé ogni singola parte dello strazio che stava provando l’altro, percepì su di sé quella muta richiesta di aiuto che non necessitava di parole per essere espressa a voce alta. Solo di grida e di uno sguardo che lo implorava a porre fine quella pietosa esistenza.

Non seppe perché fu rabbia quella che montò dentro il suo corpo e gli fece improvvisamente scordare il dolore che stava provando in quell’istante. Non seppe per quale motivo cominciò ad urlare invece di accogliere, distrutto, la richiesta di aiuto di chi era agli sgoccioli.

Tyson era sempre stato solito compiere atti del genere mosso da una pietà che non faceva che crescere nei confronti di quelle povere creature le cui mani si allungavano tra le sbarre in cerca di afferrare il loro salvatore. Aveva compreso, da anni, che vi erano persone che non volevano essere salvate. E che vi erano persone troppo lontane dall’idea di salvezza, l’anima deceduta in un corpo prossimo allo stesso destino.

Ma quella volta fu diverso. Era una situazione differente. Reversibile. Se vi era un carattere per cui Tyson aveva accomunato tutte quelle esperienze, una dietro l’altra, quello consisteva nell’impossibilità di trovare una soluzione.

Non c’era futuro per chi era già morto. Ma c’era una speranza, seppur minima, negli occhi di chi bruciava ancora di una vita che non si piegava al primo soffio di vento.

-Che cazzo stai farneticando?!- gli urlò contro Tyson, e Garrett lo fissò quasi fosse lui quello ad essere sul punto di impazzire. Era consapevole in realtà di star fumando di rabbia, di aver ormai perso il controllo. Ma non poteva stare tranquillo. Non quando era Garrett l’autore di quella richiesta.

Garrett, che nonostante avesse una soglia di sopportazione del dolore pari a zero, si era sempre rialzato. Lo stesso Garrett che aveva combattuto al suo fianco con un braccio insanguinato e che con quello stesso impugnava un fucile quasi fosse del tutto sano. Garrett che era forse la persona più testarda di tutte riguardo al voler vivere.

Non poteva accettarlo. Non così, non senza nemmeno fare nulla per impedirglielo.

Tentennò un attimo, ma non a causa dello sguardo che il _Donner_ gli rivolse. Vi fu una realizzazione che lo colpì forte, quasi peggio di uno schiaffo. Una realizzazione che gli fece capire che forse il motivo per cui era adirato era ben altro, più profondo di un qualcosa che Tyson aveva inconsciamente respinto e chiamato con un altro nome pur di non dover affrontare la realtà. Tyson realizzò che forse, il perché fosse così tanto adirato di perderlo era puro e semplice egoismo. Egoismo nella sua forma più pura, in quella che tutti utilizzavano per giustificare atti deplorevoli.

-Uccidimi- Garrett approfittò di quel silenzio per ripetere la sua richiesta, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste.

Poté quasi specchiarcisi in quel mare notturno, in quelle iridi d’ossidiana rese un pozzo senza fondo dalla febbre. Poté quasi specchiarcisi e affondare, in quel dolore, affondare in un paio di mani che lo afferrarono ancora per non cadere nella loro stessa trappola.

-Non ce la faccio più, Ty.

Fu la pugnalata peggiore, l’utilizzo del suo soprannome. La sofferenza più grande, inqualificabile e per nulla paragonabile alle sofferenze del corpo che aveva provato nel tempo. Si trovò quasi spaesato di fronte al suo cuore che sanguinava, che cadeva a pezzi. Che vedeva crollare di fronte a sé la ragione per cui non avevaancora smesso di battere.

Si ritrovò a scuotere la testa con forza mentre le proteste di Ty continuarono a levarsi al soffitto e a riempire quella stanza di un desiderio di morte che lo stava soffocando. Non si era accorto di quanto l’aria si era fatta rarefatta, di quanto l’ossigeno fosse diminuito se non in quell’istante in cui la situazione si era fatta pressante e disperata. Tutta la vita sembrava svanire, tutta la vita sembrava essere risucchiata da Garrett stesso che vi ci stava aggrappandosi con tutte le sue ultime forze nonostante le parole suggerissero un’arrendevolezza che non era sua.

Fu per questo che Tyson rispose con fermezza, con un monosillabo che non ammetteva repliche. Fu per questo che la sua presa si trasformò in una più salda, sostituendosi a quella tentennante di poco prima che era indice solo di un evento che l’aveva preso in contropiede. Se c’era una cosa che aveva avuto modo di verificare da sé era che Garrett era vita. Che era forse la forma più pura della sua manifestazione che Tyson avesse mai intravisto in una persona. Non nei suoi simili, non in quelli della razza di Garrett stesso. Lui, che aveva visto la morte in faccia. Lui che ogni giorno lottava più degli altri per sopravvivere in un mondo che lo voleva sotto terra.

-Non posso- gli disse soltanto, la voce seria che rassomigliava più ad un ordine che Tyson non seppe a chi stesse rivolgendo. Se a Garrett, per tacere, o se a sé stesso per non indietreggiare.

Perdere Garrett avrebbe significato infliggere un duro colpo alla resistenza. Perdere Garrett avrebbe significato perdere se stesso e la persona che forse lo capiva più di tutte al mondo, più di quanto potesse lui.

-Non posso ucciderti, lo capisci?!

Tyson avrebbe forse preferito vedere fulmini e saette negli occhi di Garrett, e non quella strana piega di un sorriso che vide farsi largo in quelle pozze scure.

Tyson si trovò, per la seconda volta, disorientato da quanto stava accadendo.

Ma non fece nulla per ritrovare il suo equilibrio, un terreno stabile in cui la comprensione sarebbe stata a portata di mano.

Non fece nulla per fermare quanto stava accadendo, il suo volto ad un passo dal suo, così terribilmente vicino che Tyson venne investito da quel nauseante profumo di tè alla vaniglia misto al sangue.

-Sei un bastardo- fu tutto ciò che Garrett gli sussurrò prima di cercare le sue labbra.

E, di nuovo, Tyson non fece nulla per ritrarsi da quel gesto. Non si rese conto di averlo voluto disperatamente fino a quando non accadde per davvero.

La prima cosa che lo colpì di quel bacio inesperto furono le labbra di Garrett. Erano morbide come le aveva sempre immaginate nei sogni che aveva seppellito, in quei pensieri che aveva sempre cercato di portare nei luoghi più oscuri della sua mente. Per non distrarsi. Per non dover stare dietro a ciò che non poteva avere, che non poteva essere suo. Per non trascorrere intere giornate a fantasticare su un qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuto nascere.

Ma adesso era lì, era nato e lui poteva tastare di quel bacio che sapeva di fuoco. Tutto il corpo di Garrett era in fiamme, in preda a quella febbre non accennava ad abbassarsi. Tutto in lui bruciava e lo rendeva quasi intoccabile, ma Tyson aveva atteso troppo per temere qualche fiamma.

Lo strinse con più forza lasciando che il bacio sbocciasse ancora fino a diventare un fiore così forte da non dover temere le fiamme che lo circondavano, un fiore che più esplose di fronte alla luce a cui era stato esposto.

Non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato così.

Il dover vivere quotidianamente nella rivolta aveva inconsciamente portato la sua mente a fuggire da quegli scenari per ricrearne di nuovi, per andare ad immaginare luoghi e situazione che nulla avevano a che vedere con la morte che affrontava ogni giorno. Con gli scontri, con il sangue.

Il suo primo bacio era stato forse un sogno da stupido, da ingenuo, ma era un qualcosa a cui aveva tenuto così enormemente da non averlo mai potuto associare alla guerra. Ad un aspetto così buio della sua vita.

L’aveva immaginato più dolce, nella superficie circondato dal blu dei mari che aveva visto rappresentati solo nei grossi tomi dell’ufficio di suo padre, in quelle pagine ingiallite che avevano il potere di fargli provare nostalgia per un mondo in cui non aveva mai messo piede. Aveva immaginato di essere lui, l’autore del bacio, colui che l’avrebbe fatto sbocciare. Magari in mezzo alla quiete, con le parole che avevano cessato di essere levate al cielo da qualche minuto prima di avvicinarsi al suo viso, a quelle labbra che erano diventate il suo sogno, una fonte a cui aveva disperatamente tentato di avvicinarsi e la cui vista aveva accresciuto la sua sete.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che invece si sarebbe rivelato quell’insieme disordinato da cui soltanto la disperazione era palpabile. Che il profumo dell’acqua di rose che lo visitava nei suoi sogni sarebbe invece stato sostituito da quello pungente del sangue, e del sudore per cui per quella volta lasciò perdere. Non con Garrett così vicino a lui, Garrett che lo tirava verso di sé per la maglia. Garrett che lo afferrava quasi fosse un’ancora in mezzo ad una tempesta per non affondare nel fuoco della febbre.

Non seppe dire con esattezza quante volte quel bacio ricominciò. Tyson seppe solo misurare la quantità delle varie interruzioni per recuperare il fiato, fiato che non si rendeva conto nemmeno di aver perso per stare dietro al ritmo di Garrett. Era davvero lui, quello che stava imponendo la velocità di quel bacio? Non fu in grado di stabilirlo. Né la prima volta né tantomeno durante le successive, tanto disperate erano le loro bocche che correvano a cercare una vicinanza sempre maggiore quasi volessero fondersi l’una con l’altra.

Il bunker parve animarsi, prendere vita tra i loro gemiti che si facevano portatori di richieste sempre più esigenti, tra i loro respiri che che indicavano soltanto una voglia crescente di non staccarsi.

Tyson non avrebbe mai sprecato del tempo per riprendere il fiato, dei preziosi secondi che non avrebbe mai lasciato sfuggire dalle sue mani come sabbia al vento. Ma Garrett era sfinito e per lui quelle pause erano vitali al punto che Tyson non poteva imporgli dei ritmi che non sarebbe mai riuscito a seguire.

L’ultimo bacio di quella scia fu il più lungo, e anche il più lento. Quasi avessero stabilito la musica da seguire, quei passi di una danza che ora non appariva più disordinata e scomposta e guidata soltanto dall’istinto di non sopravvivere a quella fuga. Era un bacio che, Tyson si rese conto quando le dita di Garrett andarono a giocare con i suoi capelli, ne prometteva altri. Un desiderio sciocco e folle e forse un po’ da bambini che ancora non avevano imparato a comprendere come il mondo era davvero, cosa avrebbe riservato loro in un futuro vicino. Un desiderio che rasentava il sogno, ma da cui Tyson non si volle svegliare.

Non fece nulla per interrompere quel gesto, per tornare con i piedi per terra. Aveva atteso troppo da un qualcosa da cui voleva, in realtà, sempre di più.

Perché la sete non si era placata. Era anzi aumentata, aumentata alla vista degli occhi di ossidiana dell’altro, liquidi come un mare d’inchiostro contro i suoi di petrolio. Era aumentata quando le mani di Garrett avevano stretto il suo viso a coppa in una muta richiesta di non allontanarsi, senza alcun briciolo di forze rimaste. Le aveva impiegate tutte per il bacio e Tyson non seppe se urlargli contro un’altra volta per quel gesto così avventato o se rimanere in silenzio a guardarlo. Gli parve di poterlo osservare per davvero per la prima volta.

-Fai schifo a baciare- fu tutto ciò che uscì dalle labbra di Garrett, le parole che ruppero l’atmosfera magica in cui erano caduti entrambi. Forse le vecchie abitudini non le avrebbero mai perse, ma a Tyson non dispiacque.

-Ti sei visto come ti muovevi?- gli fece lui di rimando con la faccia schifata -Sembrava che non capissi nemmeno dove fosse la mia bocca, idiota. Ho dovuto guidarti io per tutto il tempo.

-Tu?- non aveva le forze nemmeno di controbattere, di pronunciare un semplice monosillabo con quel suo solito tono che Tyson aveva sempre associato ad un soldato a cui mancava disciplina e che credeva che il mondo intero gli dovesse qualcosa. Era flebile, la voce di Garrett, flebile al punto che nemmeno qualche secondo dopo il _Donner_ si accasciò contro di lui privo di conoscenza.

Fu in quell’istante che l’incantesimo si ruppe per davvero. Che svanì la dimensione creata da quel bacio e da quelle poche parole scambiate nel giro di quelli che Tyson avrebbe preferito fossero minuti, più che secondi. Fu in quell’istante che l’incantesimo si ruppe e Tyson venne riportato alla realtà, in una realtà in cui rischiavano di morire in quel bunker. Per la fame. Per asfissia. O Garrett per la febbre che lo stava logorando, di nuovo in preda a degli incubi che non lo lasciavano andare nemmeno nel sonno.

Tyson trascorse tutto il tempo a chiamarlo. Era più simile ad un lamento, ad una preghiera che non sapeva bene a chi indirizzare. Non era mai stata una persona molto legata alla fede. Non come sua madre di cui conservava qualche scorcio in cui lei era sempre raffigurata come un’anima costantemente in ginocchio di fronte ad un quadro, tra le mani una croce di spine che a Tyson aveva sempre infuso un certo timore.

Non era mai stata persona da credere che ci fosse qualcuno più in alto degli uomini che decideva delle loro sorti. Erano gli esseri umani che plasmavano la loro vita. Esseri umani che potevano decidere, con uno schiocco di dita, quando porre fine a quella di chi stava più in basso di loro. Non c’era mai stato un dio, non c’erano mai stati degli dei, per lui. Ma adesso Tyson era disperato. E stanco.

Non aveva medicine con sé, soltanto un po’ d’acqua e un orologio da segnalazione che sembrava non funzionare affatto. La pistola era scarica, e aveva perso i pugnali durante la corsa.

Era stato spogliato di tutto, se non del suo forte attaccamento alla vita che gli consentì di non impazzire. E di non lasciare che Garrett spirasse in quel luogo.

Il _Donner_ allungò la mano verso la sua e la prese piano, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi. E Tyson l’afferrò senza dire una parola.

Non ricordò con esattezza come quelle ore trascorsero. Forse aveva addirittura dormito. Le parti più vivide nella sua mente erano quelle corrispondenti a Garrett. Garrett che stringeva la sua mano con più forza quando gli incubi peggioravano e la febbre lo faceva annegare in un mare di sofferenza sempre maggiore. Garrett che lo chiamava in quelli che erano sogni dal quale non riusciva a portarlo via, in quelle immagini che si susseguivano nel suo sonno a cui Tyson non era dato accesso. Garrett che non protestava quando Tyson gli scostava delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte, con una dolcezza che non avrebbe mai pensato di possedere e che lo fece tentennare più e più volte. Quasi fosse goffo, nuovo a dei gesti che non avevano mai trovato espressione nella sua esistenza.

Non ricordò con esattezza come quelle ore trascorsero. Ricordò solo uno schianto, ad un tratto, ed una voce che si ergeva più potente di un’esplosione, incollerita.

Kali comparve dal fumo di quella stanza come una furia, gli occhi che annunciavano che quella non possedeva più alcuna pazienza.

-Abbiamo rischiato di far saltare l’operazione per colpa vostra- disse soltanto, e Tyson, che recepì quelle parole come a metà, seppe che erano capitati in guai seri. Ma non era tanto preoccupato dalle conseguenze, in realtà. La presenza della squadra di soccorso indicava che l’operazione era stata sicuramente conclusa con successo, o non avrebbero nemmeno avuto il tempo a disposizione per avviare le ricerche. E poi, aveva altre cose di cui preoccuparsi maggiormente, al momento.

Tyson squadrò la sorella di Garrett con un’occhiataccia a cui lei rispose al suo solito modo: ignorandolo.

-È tipico di voi due nascondervi in posti introvabili per la squadra di salvataggio- fu il suo commento, il continuo di quell’inutile ramanzina che a Tyson non andò a genio. Sembrava che Kali facesse qualsiasi cosa pur di fargli saltare i nervi. Forse perché lei in realtà aveva già capito che c’era sotto qualcosa e la sua presenza lo rendeva nervoso. O forse per altri motivi che preferiva ignorare e su cui non necessitava fosse urgente indagare.

-Dovrei impedirvi di uscire dal covo per un me- si fermò d’un tratto, e Tyson non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per seguire fino a dove giungeva la traiettoria del suo sguardo. Kali aveva finalmente scoperto in che condizioni orribili versava suo fratello e si era precipitata su di lui senza neanche scusarsi per averlo urtato inavvertitamente.

Per la prima volta da quando conosceva l’energica sorella del ragazzo, Tyson non si curò nemmeno di attaccar briga com’era loro consuetudine ma rimase in silenzio a fissare la scena che si dispiegò di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Ogni persona agiva in maniera diversa a seconda di chi si trovava di fronte e Tyson ne era perfettamente conscio. Si trattava di una verità che stava in piedi dall’alba dei tempi, di un concetto che non riusciva ad essere smentito nemmeno con le popolazioni che si evolvevano, con il tempo che trascorreva e cancellava il passaggio dei precedenti sulla terra.

Kali parve trasformarsi in una nuova persona e Tyson vide, per la prima volta, quell’amore da sorella maggiore che non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare in una persona come lei. Per quanto non le piacesse, non ammettere che Kali era forte era da ciechi, da stupidi, o da entrambi.

Ma in quegli istanti parve trasformarsi in una creatura più fragile sul punto di essere abbattuta dopo essere stata messa di fronte ad un qualcosa di tanto grande come la morte in una maniera in cui non l’aveva mai potuta osservare. Kali era un cecchino e il suo ruolo prevedeva una presa così salda da non vacillare nemmeno durante un terremoto. Fu la prima volta che Tyson vide le sue mani tremare senza più controllo.

Kali ebbe quasi timore di prendere Garrett tra le sue braccia, e la scena che si dispiegò di fronte a lui fu tale che Tyson non riuscì a distogliere gli occhi da quel quadretto che gli faceva provare uno dei sentimenti che odiava di più.

La pietà.

Era con sguardo impietosito che guardava Kali prendere il fratello tra le braccia, scostargli i capelli dalla fronte con la delicatezza di una madre di cui Garrett aveva da tempo dimenticato le premure. Quando Kali cominciò a parlargli, a sussurrargli qualcosa, Tyson non riuscì più a reggere e si voltò, dando ai due fratelli lo spazio di cui necessitavano.

C’era la squadra di soccorso di fronte a lui, più a disagio di quanto non dessero a vedere. Non era una scena quotidiana che il capo cecchino facesse fuoriuscire tutto il suo lato tenero, specie per il fratello che preferiva evitare le effusioni in pubblico.

-Quando torneremo alla base, mi aspetto un resoconto, Tyson- la sua voce tagliente rappresentava un netto contrasto con il dolore dipinto negli occhi. Chiunque, da lontano, avrebbe detto che Kali possedeva gli stessi occhi del fratello. Ma Tyson si accorse per la prima volta che in realtà così non era. Gli occhi di Kali erano più tendenti al castano scuro dal rassomigliare erroneamente al nero, al colore della terra su cui i loro piedi poggiavano. Erano gli occhi di una donna che era dovuta crescere troppo in fretta in un ambiente che la voleva morta. Una donna che era madre, sorella e combattente allo stesso tempo, i fulmini che si abbattevano nei suoi occhi come un lampo in mezzo ad un campo desolato. E come la terra, Kali accoglieva. Ma era anche capace di distruggerti in un solo istante.

-Hai tre ore di tempo per redigerlo e portarlo da me. Non un minuto di più.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, anche con un solo cenno del capo che Kali si era già alzata in piedi, lasciando il fratello alle cure esperte dei medici. Anche Tyson fu portato via da loro, e quando uscirono dalla botola gli fu fatto percorrere lo stesso tratto che avevano condotto i due in quel rifugio. Non vi era più nulla, solo desolazione. Soltanto la distruzione lasciata dalla squadra di soccorso che aveva tentato di ritrovare i suoi dispersi.

E Tyson si chiese, per la prima volta senza un pensiero controllato, quando la violenza avrebbe smesso di rappresentare il mezzo per concludere i conflitti.


End file.
